The present invention relates to a laser machining control method, and more particularly to a laser machining control method wherein laser machining is carried out while the contents of a command program are changed.
Today, laser machining equipment including a numerical control system is widely used. In such laser machining equipment, an X-Y table is controlled by the numerical control system, a work is positioned on the X-Y table so that the work is subject to machining such as cutting by a laser beam emitted from a stationary laser oscillator.
Machining by laser machining equipment is performed according to predetermined command programs. The command programs include programs for movement of an X-Y table, an output power, a pulse frequency and a duty of a laser beam or the like.
In laser machining, however, it is generally difficult for machining conditions to be determined theoretically, and so, during an actual machining operation, the conditions are determined in many instances while machining is in progress. Thus, it is extremely troublesome for an operator to change the program each time machining conditions are changed.